1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a support for a human body, in particular a mattress for beds, day beds, sitting furniture and the like.
2. Prior Art
Supports of the aforementioned type are known in a variety of forms.
The known supports prove to be disadvantageous in their lack of lying or sitting comfort in the case of supports which can be simply manufactured, or in the disproportionate amount of complexity required to achieve a high degree of lying or sitting comfort.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple means for producing a support having a high degree of lying or sitting comfort.